liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Jela
M. Jela Granthor's Guard Founder of Clan Korval along with Cantra yos'Phelium and Tor An yos'Galen Description *An augmented super-soldier of the M Series model (details on Yxtrang page) *Human, "designed with human care" and not vat-born ("even if his genes had been selected, and cultivated, and arranged, he was arguably as human as anyone who didn't bear a Batch tattoo on both arms" Crystal Soldier, ch 1 *One of the last M Series models of enhanced soldiers, who were phased out to the "so-called X strain." *During infancy he was assigned to Granthor's Guard creche, after surviving an enemy attack on the lab at Finthir that killed every fetus in his cohort, except him. The Quartermaster thought him extraordinarily "lucky" to be alive.Crystal Soldier, ch 29 *"Broad shoulders and slim waist, both set off something fine by the leathers. Black hair, cropped; black eyes, bland. His face was brown, symmetrical, and a bit leaner than the shoulders predicted, with a firm mouth and strong brows" *A "Generalist" by study of various topics, including maths, learning to think broadly and intensely. *"It was a wonderful thing to be a Generalist, Jela thought,...with his horde of beguiling and related facts, and his valuable skill at putting those facts together in intriguing and uncannily correct ways"Crystal Soldier, ch 15 *A master pilot, the best Cantra has ever met (yet Jela thought Cantra the better pilot). Crystal Dragon, ch 25 He eventually co-piloted Cantra's courier ship, Spiral Dance. *Held the rank of Wingleader''Crystal Soldier'', ch 5 *Promoted to captain when he entered secret detached duty for Commander Ro Gayda, upon passing rigorous training. His trainers called him "Captain M" —-- the Quartermaster's joke, but it kept his identity secret''Crystal Soldier'', ch 7 *Rescued The Tree (a self-aware Ssussdriad) from its dying home-planet Crystal Soldier, ch 3, Crystal Soldier, ch 4 Pledged to protect the Ssussdriad, the last of its kind, a species that somewhat successfully resisted the Sherieka. *One of Jela's weapons is a ceramic whip, called "shib"Crystal Soldier, ch 30 that can even sever fingers.Crystal Soldier, ch 25 *Jela dies when the planet Vanehald is overrun by enemy solders. He holds the enemy back long enough for Cantra to escape with the Tree, in Spiral Dance.Crystal Dragon, ch 5. This happens some days after Jela reaches his official design limit of 45 years (being an M Series soldier) which was possible because the Tree extended Jela's hardwired life expectancy by feeding him specialized seed-pods.Crystal Dragon, ch 19. Kin & Legacy *Cantra yos'Phelium - Jela's pilot, lover, and the mother of his son, Val ConCrystal Dragon, ch 22 *Val Con (the First)-- son of Jela and Cantra. The first to bear this name. He grew up to become the 2nd Delm of KorvalScout's Progress, ch 5). *Clan Korval: Jela is the direct ancestor of yos'Phelium clan members through Cantra and their son Val Con. Jela died in battle before the founding of Clan Korval, but he brought the founding members (Cantra and Tor An of the clan together and gave them their purpose -- to guard the Tree -- so he is officially recognized as the clan's Founder. (See Timeline) *Tree / Ssussdria: The tree Jela saved from the dying planet is named Jelaza Kazone, which means Jela's promise, or Jela's fulfillment.Plan B The self-aware Ssussdriad is hundreds of years old, perhaps a thousand, and towers over Korval's clan-house, which is also named Jelaza Kazone. Tree's saplings are guarded in stasis boxes and -- when given to trusted allies -- planted on other worlds, including Lytaxin.Plan B *Military legacy: A Yxtrang military unit honors Jela. Nelirikk Explorer trained in Jela's unit. That unit employs Jela's ceramic whip, which they call a "shib-Jela" in his honor. Nelirikk knows stories and camp songs about "Little Jela's" amazing feats Plan B (See Yxtrang page) *Jela bequeathed his troop transport ship Salkithin to Cantra,Crystal Dragon, ch 25 and she renamed it Quick Passage, Quick Passage, ch 30 the original ship of the Migration. Since then, every flagship of Tree & Dragon Trading has been named Passage (Dutiful Passage, etc.) Associates *The Tree - Jela finds a lone young ssussdriad -- the last survivor of a long line of Ssussdriads -- valiantly holding the fort on its home world, which was attacked by Sheriekas. Jela promises to bring it to safety and keep it safe.Crystal Dragon, ch 3 The Tree travels with Jela for half a dozen years until Jela's death, just before the Great Migration. The Tree speaks to Jela telepathically in pictures. It can sense future events , Crystal Dragon, ch 20 Dragon in Exile epilogue. As a pharmacologist, it creates uniquely enriched seed-pods that are chemically enhanced for the intended recipient, extending life-span, ensuring fertility, awakening memory, etc.Crystal Dragon, ch 16 *Commander Ro Gayda, a woman (M series soldier?) who promoted Jela to captain and assigned him to special detached duty. , *Captain Wellik - a good friend, an X strain soldier, Commander of the garrison at Solcintra.Crystal Dragon, ch 23. *Tor An yos'Galan - helps Jela free Liad dea'Syl from Osabei Tower on Landomist.Crystal Dragon, ch 15. *Dulsey - ex-Batcher, Jela helps her to reach The Uncle.Crystal Soldier, ch 24 *Liad dea'Syl - scholar of spatial math, Jela frees him from Osabei Tower. Liad has the equation that makes it possible to escape the Sheriekas in the Great Migration.. Jela's Theories, Musings *Ssussdriads are mighty warriors who ultimately resisted the Sheriekas. Jela told Cantra, "That tree is more soldier than I'll ever be. It held a planet against the sheriekas, all by himself, when it wasn't any thicker than my first-finger here." Crystal Dragon, ch 2 *Beyond their telepathic, clairvoyant, and pharmacological abilities, perhaps trees can actually walk ("the long trip the trees had undertaken from the side of a mountain to the ocean" *M Series soldiers are better than X: "If there were more Ms and less Xs, it might be that the military wouldn't be quite so easy with those orders to pull back and cede the Rim and the mid-Arm to the Sheriekas" Crystal Dragon, ch 11 *Singing might have power. On Jela's first survey team he had been among Singers who fought the enemy with song: "As long as there is life in the Spiral Arm, especially intelligent, organized life, the Sheriekas will not easily reach their goal," Song-woman had told him. At the time he had laughed at their belief that they were fighting some space-borne invader by standing there singing, singing to the light and long into the night. In the morning there had been three fewer of the singers, and word eventually came down from the frontier that three shereikas world-eaters had simply vanished from tracking –- gone, poof! Crystal Soldier, ch 2(See also Naratha’s Voices) References Category:Characters